Really?
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: Ross and Laura have been through everything together. They have been friends for eight years and now at eighteen Laura starts to develop feelings for Ross. Little did she know Ross returns those feelings, but there's one small problem.Ross isn't the only one who likes her. That other person is no other than Riker Lynch. Yep you heard correctly. Now only one thing left to do. Chose.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! Raura won the poll but with Riaura was close behind. So I was like why not join them together. So ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of my new story!**

"Laura! Snap out of it!" Raini yelled at me. "Huh?" I asked. "You've been staring at Ross for the past ten minutes." She said. "You so like him!" I blushed. "No I don't." I said. Truth is I really do. For the past couple of months whenever I'm around him I get butterflies. "Whatever you say, Laur. But it's so easy to see you guys like each other." She said. "No it's not. I don't like him. He doesn't like me." I said just as Ross walked over. "Hey Laur. Hey Raini." He said. "Hey Ross! What's up?" I asked. "Nothing. Just wandering if you wanted to come to my house after work." He asked. "Yea. I'll come by your dressing room." I said. He nodded then walked away. "Oh my gosh! You guys so like each other!" She squealed. "Whatever you say!" I said walking to set.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked down the hall to Ross's dressing room and walked in. "Hey Ross." I said. He turned around and smiled. "Hey are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. We walked out of set to his car. "I'm pretty sure Rydel is really wanting to see you." He said as we pulled out of the set parking lot. "Really?" I asked. "Yea! You're one of her best friends." He said and I smiled. "We'll I want to see her too." He looked at me while we pulled into his neighbor hood. "Cool." He said. "We're here!" He said. We both got out of his car and walked to the front door. "This is going to be crazy." He whispered. Before I could say anything he opened the door. "I'm home and Laura's here!" He yelled and then we heard several sets of footsteps. I was tackled by Rydel. "Oh my God! You're here. You haven't been here forever." She said. "Sorry I've been busy!" I said. "No excuses! You make time for besties!" She said. "Alright." I said and she backed away. I was then taken into and hug by Rocky and Ratliff. "Hey guys." I said. "Never ever leave us again. Rydel was annoying the crap out of us with you not here." Ratliff said and Rocky nodded. Riker hugged me last. "Good to see you back." He said. I smiled. "Glad to be back." I said. "Come on Laura! Lets going practice our scripts!" Ross said. "Alright!" I said and followed him up to his room. "Alrighty where do you want to start?" He asked. "Doesn't matter. Lets just look it over." I said and he nodded. I was reading when I came over something that made my heart flutter. "Ross. Look at the back." I said and he flipped it over. As his eyes scanned the page his eyes widened. "We have to kiss?" He asked and I nodded. Fate just hates me doesn't it.

**How did you like it? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Riker's POV

I was walking down the hallway to mine and Rocky's room when I heard something I didn't want to hear. "We have to kiss?" Kiss was the one thing I didn't want Laura and Ross to do. I know Ross likes her but I like her to. If they kiss it could led to offset romance. Gah! I walked into the room me and Rocky shared and landed face first into my bed. I don't know how long Rocky was there laughing till he finally said something. "What's with you?" He asked. "Ross and Laura have to kiss." I said. He was the only one who knew I liked her. "Sorry bro I know you like her." He said. "I'm sorry too." I said.

Ross' POV

I get to kiss Laura Marano! The girl I have had a crush on for four years. "Alright well d want to skip the kiss or do it?" I asked. "Uhh well how about we do it." She said. "I mean just so we're use to it." I nodded and smiled. We both started to lean in then Ryland burst in. "Dinner time Ross!" He said. I glared at him and he smirked. "Okay be out in a minute." I said. "Alright!" He said and walked out. "So where were we?" I asked. "I have to go." She said gathering her things. She kissed me on the cheek then left. Are you fucking kidding me? Where's Ryland...

Rocky's POV

So Riker and Ross both like the same girl. No big deal right? Wrong. Ross gets the advantage. He gets to kiss her while poor Riker sits back and watches. Speak of the devil here's Ross. He marched right over to Ryland, who's sitting next to me. "You little- gah!" He said. "What did I do?" Ryland asked. "I was about to kiss Laura Marano. You know the girl I've liked for four years!" He screamed. I looked at Riker who had a face of victory. Ross then turned to all of us. "Which one of you sent him." He asked. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. "Rossy has a little crush!" Rydel said in between laughs. "More like a big one!" Ratliff said. We all finally stopped laughing at him and went to eat dinner. "So Ross when do you film the big kiss?" Rydel asked. "Tomorrow." He said smiling really big. I looked at Riker who almost spit out his food. "Ohh I'm coming to set tomorrow!" Rydel said and everyone nodded. I'm surprised Riker nodded. Well tomorrow isn't going to be the best day ever.

**Review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

Today's the day! It's the day I get to kiss the person I love! I got out of my bed and got my cloths. I then went and showered. I pulled my hair up into a high bun and slipped on my shoes. I walked downstairs and fixed a bowl of cereal. I sit at the bar and ate my cereal when my phone rang to Ross's ringtone. I picked it up and Ross's cheery voice came through. "Ready for today?" He asked. "Yep!" I said. "Everyone is coming to see the big kiss!" He said and I almost spit out my cereal. "Really?" I asked. "Yep." He said. "Great." I said. "Oh come on Laur everyone wants to see it." He said. "I know but this is my first kiss." I said. "So?" He asked. "I don't need everyone to see it." I said. "It's okay Laur." He said. "Ok." I said. "Well I have to go and so do you." He said and I looked at the clock. "Yea. Bye!" I said and hit the end button. I washed my bowl and set it in the sink. I grabbed my car keys and got into my car. I drove to set and parked my car. I walked in a then was immediately pulled into a hug. It was Rydel. "Jeez woman not even give minutes into the studio." I said and she laughed. She let go of me and smiled. "So you excited for today?" She asked as we walked to my dressing room. "Maybe." I said blushing. "Laura has a wittle crushy!" She said in a baby voice. "Yea." I said and she squealed. "He likes you too!" She said and we walked into my dressing room where I was taken into hair and makeup. "I doubt it." I said. "No I know this! He said it himself!" She said. "Stop trying to make me feel better." I said and with that I walked to set only to be greeted by the rest of the Lynch family. "Laura!" Ross said and walked over to me. "Hey Ross." I said as he pulled me in a hug. "Where is Ry?" He asked. "Over there." I said and pointed to Ryland. "Not that one. My sister." He said. "Probably still in my dressing room." I said and he nodded. "Laura Marano and Ross Lynch please come to the Sonic Boom set." The intercom said. The Lynch family including Rydel and I walked to the Sonic boom set. "Aw Laura Ross!" Our director said. "Garron!" Ross said. "So how do you two feel about the big kiss?" He asked. "Why do you think his whole family is here?" I asked. "Well seems they're excited. How was the LOUD tour?" Garron asked. "It was great." Riker said and Garron smiled. "That's great! Now Laura and Ross up to the practice room set. It's time." He said rubbing his hands together. Everyone went up stairs to the practice room. "Okay guys you know what to do."

Garron said and we nodded. Ross and I went and sat on the bench. "1, 2, 3, ACTION!" Garron shouted.

Ally: Austin, I like you.

Austin: *looks up from the piano* You do?

Ally: *Nods*

Austin & Ally: *start leaning in and finally their lips meet.*

"CUT!" Garron shouted and we pulled away from the kiss. I turned just in time to see Riker walk down the hall without a word. "That was great!" Garron said and I nodded. "Yea. I'll be back." I said and Ross gave me a weird look. I walked down to Ross's dressing room and heard muffed sounds. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Riker's voice said. I opened the door to see Riker curled up on the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." He said. "Riker I've know you for almost five years I know when something is wrong with you." I said and he sighed. "I like this girl but she likes someone else." He said. I walked over to him and hugged him. "It's okay! If that girl doesn't like you she doesn't know what she missing." I said and he sighed again. "Who is it anyway?" I asked and he froze. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Riker?" I asked. "I like you." He said quietly. I backed up from him slowly. "You WHAT?!" I yelled. "Shhh!" He said and put his hand over my mouth. "I like you yes! I have for almost a year now." He said and uncovered my mouth. "I just want to be friends." I said and his face dropped. "Is this because you like Ross?" He asked and I nodded. Then Ross walked in. "Hey! You guys okay?" He asked. "Yes nothing happened. Just Laura worrying about everyone." Riker said and stormed out of the room. "What's his problem?" He asked. "He wants something he can't have." I said and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Time for some drama! So right now I feel like I don't know you so I want to know you better! What is your worst habit? Mine is sleeping with a blanket in between my legs. What is yourS? Leave it in the review section if you want!**

_2 months since we last talked. 1 month since I started going out with his brother. 1 week since I realized I couldn't live without him. 1 day since I realized I was in love with Riker Lynch. I want to tell him but I love Ross too. I can't believe that two months ago I denied him. We haven't said a word since. I haven't tried talking to him and he hasn't Tried talking to me. Long story short I'm in love with two people and I don't know who to choose. I sighed and got up from the bed in my rented condo. Austin and Ally ended a week after Riker told me he liked me. Now since the show was done I was focusing on my music. Right now I'm in Hawaii away from everyone even Ross. He keeps trying to call me but I don't answer. I want to focus on my music not my love life. It's to hard right now. I walk out of the bedroom and into the music room. I sit down and the piano and a song I wrote comes to mind. _

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_And It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

I finished slowly and then smiled. This was my new single. I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I scrolled the through my contacts till I saw the one I wanted. I dialed the number and after about three rings she picked up. "Hello?" My agent asked. "Hi Jenny! It's Laura Marano." I said. "

"Oh Laura! How is Hawaii?"

"It's great. I have a new single I would like to release."

"Oh great! Would you like me to call Hollywood Records?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! When you come back we'll get started."

"Thanks Jenny!"

"Anytime darling. I have to go now."

"Alright! Have a nice day!"

"You too sweetie." Then the phone line went dead. I smiled to myself and went back to playing the piano. I stayed in Hawaii for two more weeks till I decided it was time to go home. I packed my bags and flew back to LA. I walked off the airplane and was greeted by my family and R5. I was passed around to everyone even Riker. Ross was the last and he didn't look pleased. "Where have you been?" He demanded grabbing my shoulders. "Hawaii." I said.

"Why?"

"I was focusing on my music."

"Oh. At least answer my phone calls next time."

"Yes dad."

"Harhar." He said and I laughed. He kissed my lips gently then pulled away and smiled. "So we have concert tonight. Wanna come?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand. Everyone walked to their cars and drove home. Ross and me shared a car as he drove to my house. "So how was it?" He asked. "It was great."

"So how many songs did you write?"

"You'll see I start recording tomorrow." I said and he smiled at me. We continued to my house in silence. When we got to my house I changed and put away my clothes. "So..." I said.

"So.."

"Whatcha want to do?"

"Well..."

"Ross..."

"I could kiss you."

"Alright." I said and he smiled. He walked over to me and his lips connected with mine. The kiss started off sweet and gentle but then it turned rough and passionate. He pushed me on my bed and got on top of me. His lips trailed down to my neck and I moaned quietly. His lips moved back up to my lips. I was about to take his shirt off when his phone rang. He grunted and pulled it out of his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Now?"

"..."

"Alright."

"..."

"See you in a bit."

"..."

"Kay. Bye." Then he hung up. He pulled us both up so we were standing. "Time to go." He said and we walked to his car. We made small talk and about thirty minutes later we were at the venue. I hop out and walked in the building only to bump into Riker. "Sorry." I murmured and walked away. "Laura." I turned around and saw Riker. "Listen Laura it doesn't need to be weird between us. Just pretend that conversation never happened between us." He said and I nodded. I again walked off only to bump into Rydel. "Hey!" She said. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Laura."

"Come here." I said and led her to a different room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm dating Ross but two mouths ago Riker said he had feelings for him. At the time I didn't feel the same way but now I do. But I dating Ross! What the fuck do I do?"

"Whoa!"

"Yea! I know."

"Just give it time. I'm sure it will all pass over. You and Ross belong together."

"Yea! You're right. Thanks Ry!" I said and we both walked to the stage where the questions were about to start. Rydel and the rest of the band walked on stage. The questions went by fast. They started the concert and payed the songs Here Comes Forever, It's All About the Girl, Crazy 4 U, Look at Us Now, and a new song.

"Alright this is a new one. It's called Want You Bad. I wrote this by myself and yes it is about someone."

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,_

_Quick turn you were on my lap, we,_

_Touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,_

_Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch,_

_I might just go_

_Crazy_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_But I'm in love with,_

_Someone else's girl you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cuz you're the best that I can't have,_

_O, girl,_

_I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I want you..._

_Bad!_

_It's so hard, just to pretend,_

_This sucks!_

_You're his girl and he's my friend, no,_

_Good way for this to end, yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_I wish someone could help me,_

_This is just so unhealthy!_

_And everything you got just kills me,_

_You're guilty!_

_Go Crazy_

_Cuz you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_You're the one that I can't have,_

_Oh, girl I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I want you bad!_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you bad!_

_(I want you bad!)_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you bad!_

_Crazy,_

_Cuz you're my beat friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_Rock my world,_

_You're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_You're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I want you bad!_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

I smiled at the end of the song. Riker had finally found someone else. I looked at him and I was going to smiled but he was looking at me. Then realization hit me. The song was about me. I was excited it was about me. I motioned for him to come over and he did. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a random room. "Was that about me?" I asked quietly.

"Yea."

"Thanks"

"What?"

"No ones ever done that for me."

"Oh."

"So you still like me."

"Yea.."

"Well over the pass two mouths I've been thinking and I may like you."

"Really?"

"Yea." I said and he smiled at me. I walked forward and hugged him. He hugged me back. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes and both leaned in. Our lips met in a explosion of sparks. We kissed for awhile then we heard something. "Laura?" Riker and I turned around to see a heartbroken Ross Lynch.

**I don't own any of the songs! I wish I did though!**

**By the way I love you all who review and followed and favorited this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

One month since we broke up. 3 weeks since I've last talked to any of the Lynch family. 1 week since I've left my house. 5 hours since I got a call that changed my life forever. 5 hours ago a I got a call from my manager saying they wanted me to play the lead role in a movie. I want to do it but it's all the way in Europe. It would be a good escape from all the drama but I don't know if I want to do it. I lean back in my bed and recall what happened a month ago.

"Laura?" Riker and I turned around to see a heartbroken Ross lynch. I backed up from Riker and stood in the middle of both of them. I kept looking at both of them waiting for them to say something. I looked at Ross and saw he was truly heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore." I said and brushed pass him and ran out the door. I dug In my purse and fished out my phone. I flipped it opened and dialed Vanessa's number. "Hello?" She answered. "Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Laura? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later just come pick me up."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"Kay bye"

"Bye." She said and hung up. I sat on the bench in front. A couple minutes later Vanessa pulled up in her car. I got in the passenger side and she drove off. I looked behind the car and saw Ross staring right at me. I leaned back in my sit and closed my eyes.

Since then my phone his been blown up with texts and missed phone calls. The only ones I answer are mom, dad, Vanessa and my manger's. I sighed and got up from my bed. I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped and hopped in. I let the water flow down my back and relieve all the tension. My manager said that the movie deal was going to be for a year. I was gonna be in Europe for a year. I will go. I will get my mind off of everything that has happened these few months. I stayed in the shower for a little longer then got out. I got dressed then went to my room and got my phone. I dialed my mangers number. "Hello?" Jenny's voice rang out of the speaker. "Hey Jenny!" I said.

"Laura! How are you?"

"Great!"

"That's good! Have you been thinking about the movie deal?"

"Yes I have. I've made my decision."

"Great. What would you like to do?"

"I'm gonna take it."

"This is going to be amazing."

"Yes it is. A year in Europe."

"Yes. You will be flying out tomorrow."

"Alright!"

"Okay bye Laura. Have a nice day."

"You too Jenny." I said and hung up. I walked downstairs to where my mom, dad, and sister were. "Guess what?" I said and they all looked at me. "What?" Vanessa asked. "I'm going to Europe for a year!" I said and everyone smiled. "I'm glad to see you are getting on with you life Laura. You shouldn't let a boy hold you back." My mom said and my sister and brother nodded. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad. Thanks Nessa." I said and skipped back to my room. I grabbed the suit case I kept in the back of my closet out. I packed it with my clothes, makeup, and other things I might need in the next year. I looked at the clock and saw it was already ten. I took the suitcase off my bed and set it next to the door. I climbed in bed and pulled the covers over me. I soon found myself asleep.

-Next Day-

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I looked at the clock and saw it was five o'clock. I got up and got dressed. I then went down stairs and ate breakfast. I hauled my suitcase downstairs just in time for the door bell to ring. I went and answer it and saw it was Riker. "Hey.." He said. "Hi." I said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the airport."

"Why?"

I'm going to Europe for a movie."

"Oh. Cool. How long?"

"A year."

"A year? Laura you can't leave for a year!"

"Why the hell not?"

"R5 needs you. Rydel needs you. Ross needs you. I need you!"

"R5 and Rydel need me. Not you and Ross. I'm 18. I'm going to Europe whether you like it or not." I said and slammed the door in his face. I heard footsteps retreat from the door and a car drove away. I sighed and opened the door. I drove to the airport and arrived around six. I was about to board when I heard someone yelling my name. "LAURA!" A male voiced yelled. I turned around and saw Ross running towards me. I started walking faster to the boarding place. If I talked to Riker or Ross I would be convinced to stay. Ross grabbed my arm and pulled me to look at him. "Laura. Don't go." He murmured. "I'm sorry." I said and pulled my arms free. The lady scanned my pass and I walked to the plane. I turned around and saw what I saw a month ago. A heartbroken Ross lynch but with him this time is the one I also love. Riker Lynch. Two broken hearts that I caused.


	6. Chapter 6

6 months since I've left. 30 seconds till they come. A knock on my hotel door scared me. I walked to the door and opened it to see the smiling faces of my friends. "Laura!" They all yelled and pulled me to a hug. "Hey guys." I said. "How are you Laur?" Ross asked. "I'm really good. I get to go home in 6 months." I said and everyone smiled. "Great! We all really missed you." Rydel said. "I missed you too." I said. "Alright Laura! Time to go shopping!" Ratliff said. "What? Why?" I asked. "No questions asked. Lets go!" He said and dragged me out the door to my car. "I can't talk to everyone else for five seconds?" I asked. "Nope. We're going to talk." He said.

"About."

"Riker and Ross."

"Why?"

"They both still like you and you like them both."

"So?"

"Laura! You need to chose one. You have to let one down easily."

"I don't know!"

"When you see your future who do you see?"

"Riker."

"In your heart who do you see?"

"Riker."

"Then as mean as this may sound. You have to chose Riker not Ross."

"But we've been best friends for eight years."

"You've know Ross longer but you love his brother more you have to tell him."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know!" He said flipping his hair. I smiled and looked out the window. We pulled up to a row of shops. "You weren't kidding." I said and he laughed. "5 years and you still don't get me." He said. He dragged me around all the shops making try things on and buy them. By the time we were done I was tired. "Home!" I said and tried to run in the hotel but Ratliff grabbed my arm. "You have to tell Riker today." He said and I nodded. We both walked in my hotel room. Everyone was crashed on the couch watching tv. They all looked away from the tv to me and Ratliff. "What did you get me?" Rocky asked. "Nothing." I said. "Why the hell not?" He pouted. "Would you like a bright green bra?" I asked and he lite up like a Christmas tree. "Yea!" He said and Riker thumped him on the head. "She was joking you idiot." He said went back to watching tv. I felt Ratliff nudge me before he said something. "So who wants Ice cream?" Ratliff asked and everybody nodded except for Riker and I. Everybody left leaving me and Riker alone. "Riker?" I asked and he looked at me. "Yea?" He said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Laura! What's going on?"

"I still like you."

"You do?"

"I think I may love you."

"Oh. What about Ross?"

"Yea he's always going to have a place in my heart but I want you." I said and he looked at me. Next thing I know I being pinned against the wall and his lips are on mine. This is the second time we've kissed. I still feel the sparks I did 7 months ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up to him. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned softly. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. "I wanna be with you too." He said. "Great." I said. "So does that make us?"

"Yea."

"Good."

"I love you."

" I love you too." I said and for once everything felt right.

6 months later

Today is the day I come home from shooting my movie. I get to see my family, friends, and my amazing boyfriend! I'm pretty sure we've been on every magazine cover together in the past six months. After everyone got back the day I told him I loved him we told everyone. Ross didn't look happy at first but if he is still mad then he is having a really hard time showing it. I smiled and walked out of the plane I was on and saw everyone. I haven't seen them in 6 months. I saw Riker and I guess he saw me because his face lite up. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder. "I missed you." He murmured in my hair. "I missed you to." I said and kissed his lips quickly. He set me down and I hugged everyone. Ross was last. "Well how come you never greet me like that?" He asked joking. "That's Maia's job." I said and he smiled. I guess you're asking why I said that. Well while I was in Europe Ross met a girl named Maia and well the rest in history. "So when is you movie coming out Laur?" Ross asked as we all walked to our cars. "I don't know. Next year." I said and Riker grabbed my hand. I looked up and smiled at him. We all talked then we all got to the cars. "I'm gonna go with Laura." Riker said. "Don't kill her." Ross yelled to him and got in the van with the rest of R5. "See ya at home mom." I said and got into the drivers side. Riker glared at me. "Babe I love you but I get to drive." He said. I groaned and went to the passenger side. "Good Laura." He said. "Say it one more time see what happens." I said and he laughed. "Good Laura." He said again and I didn't talk to him the rest of the way home. I know it was childish but it was fun. We got to my house and I walked inside with Riker in my heels. "Babe talk to me!" He said as we walked up to my room. "Please!" He begged. "Fine don't talk to me." He said and I thought I won but he did. He kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Soon we were on my bed and his shirt was off. I pulled away ad smiled at him. "We should do this again." I said and ran my hands over his rock hard abs. "We should." He said and I smiled at him. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." He said and I smiled. I was okay with that. I was okay with anything as long as Riker was by my side.


	7. Chapter 7

"RIKER STOP!" I gasped as he tickled me. "Not till to kiss me." He said. "Fine!" I said and brought my lips to his. His hands moved around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms his neck and pulled him close. We kissed a little longer than he pulled away. "No more tickles" I said and he smiled at me. "I should do it but..." He trailed off. "What?"

"I love you so I won't."

"I love you too babe." I said and was about to kiss him but his phone went of. I grabbed it out of his back pocket and answered it. "Dude have you told Laura yet?" Ross's voice came through. "No he hasn't told me anything." I said and backed up from Riker. "Shit! Uh Laura he can tell you that. You're so dead Riker!" Ross yelled through the phone then the line went dead. "So what was Ross talking about?" I asked. "Uhh.." Riker stuttered. "You might as well say it now."

"R5 is going on tour for 2 months."

"When are you leaving?"

"T-tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Goddammit why didn't you tell me!"

"You just got back two weeks ago!"

"So! My boyfriends leaving for 2 months!" I yelled and went to my bed. I got under the covers and covered myself with it. A few seconds later Riker got under with me. He put his arms around me and kissed my temple. "I'm sorry babe. I should of told you sooner." He said and I turned to him. "I gonna miss you." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"I just wish we could be normal."

"I know."

"I don't like being in the spotlight all the time. Everyone captures your life in photos."

"Yea. We'll get through all of it. In the end all that matters is that we're together."

"Yea. Together." I said and smiled to myself.

-1 month later-

"Laura!" Ross yelled as I got off the airplane. "Hey!" I said and he pulled me into a hug. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good! No one knows about this right?"

"Yes! No knows. I haven't told them. Wait till you see Riker's face."

"What? His face when I wake him up?" I asked and he nodded. Ross called me a week ago a said that his mom and dad wanted me to come for the last month of the tour. I haven't seen of the Lynch family in a month so I was excited. Ross and I arrived at the hotel they were staying at. "Have fun." Ross said and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Shut up." I said and punched him in the shoulder. I quietly walked into Riker's hotel room. I rolled me suitcase to the corner of the room and walked over to the bed where Riker was sleeping. I got on top of him and poked his chest. "Wake up." I said and he stirred under me. "Wake up." I said and he cracked one eye open. "Laura?" He murmured quietly. "Yea?" I said and he pulled me close to him. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Your parents invited me for the last mouth of tour."

"Really?"

"Yea! I don't have to do anything for my movie for another 2 mouths. So I'm here with my favorite person in the whole world."

"Yay!"

"Wow. You're my big man child."

"Yes I am. Now I believe we're forgetting something."

"We are?" I asked and before I could do anything he kissed me. He kissed me with a new passion. We haven't ever kissed like this. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned. My hands wound into his hair as I kissed him harder. He flipped us over so he was on top then he started kissing my neck. I pulled the hem of his shirt up and that went somewhere around the room. Next thing I knew cloths were flying everywhere.

2 hours later...

"That was Amazing." I said as we both got dressed. That's right Laura Marano was no longer a virgin."It was." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now it time to eat!" I said and he smiled at me. We walked out of our hotel room to the buffet that was downstairs. The rest of R5 was there. They all were surprised to see my except Ross and Riker. "Where have you two been?" Ross asked after I hugged everyone. I started blushing and everyone laughed. "So Laura wanna hang out today." Rydel asked. I was about to say something but Riker beat me to it. "No! She's my girlfriend! She MINE!" He yelled childishly and wrapped me in his arms. "Sorry." I said and Rydel flicked Riker off. "Such brother sisterly love." I stated and everybody laughed. "So what are we doing today?" I asked Riker when we both finished breakfast. "We can got sight seeing or have a lazy day." He said and I smiled. "LAZY DAY!" I said and Riker laughed. We walked back to the hotel room and lets just say the day consisted of clothes flying.


	8. Chapter 8

"Laur whatcha doing?" Riker asked. "Looking for houses." I replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"You're moving!"

"Yea."

"Babe don't leave me!"

"No! Riker I'm just moving out of my parents house!" I exclaimed while laughing. I went over to where he was sitting and sat in his lap. "You're such an idiot!" I said and he frowned at me. I took the chance and kissed him. He kissed me back and his hands explored my body. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Damn woman." He whispered and I smiled. We were about to kiss again when there was a knock at the door. I climbed out of Riker's lap and opened the door to see Rydel. "Hey! What's up?" I asked. "Nothing really. We just need to borrow Riker for sound check." She said and I frowned.

"But we were having fun!"

"Eww!"

"Deal with it." Riker said and wrapped his arms around me. "What am I supposed to do?" I whined. "You can go hang out with Kelly and Maia." Rydel suggested. "Who is Kelly?" I asked.

"Oh right you haven't met her! She's Ratliff's girlfriend. She and Maia just got here."

"Oh okay!" I said and grabbed my purse. All three of us gathered the rest of R5 and girlfriends. "Bye guys!" I said and was about to leave with Kelly and Maia when Riker grabbed me. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "Bye." He said and I smiled at him. R5 walked away and left Maia, Kelly, and I standing there. "So who wants to go shopping?" Maia asked. "Yes!" I screamed and they both covered their ears. "Sorry..." I said and we all walked to my rental car. "So Laura how long have you and Riker been dating?" Kelly asked. "7 months." I replied happily. "What about you and Ross?" She asked Maia. "6 months." Maia said smiling. "What about you and Ratliff?" I asked. "Almost 5 years." She said and we gasped. "Damn!" I said and Kelly giggled. "I've known Ratliff for 5 years and he never introduced me to his girlfriend. I'm going to have to take that up with him." I said and pulled into the parking lot of a shopping center. We all walked in and raided the shops. We walked out with arms full of bags. We put them in the trunk of the car when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said. "Hey babe." Riker's voice came through the phone. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "Nothing. We just got back. Are you coming back?"

"Yea."

"Alright. We're going out to dinner so hurry back."

"Alright see you soon."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too bye." I said and hung up the phone. "Time to go." I said to the girls and hopped in the car. We drove back and were greeted by R5 in the front. Riker came up to me and took some of my bags. "Thanks babe!" I said and he smiled at me. We carried the bags to our hotel room. I set mine by the door and jumped on the bed. "BED!" I yelled and cuddled in the blankets. "Hey!" Riker whined. "What?" I asked. "That's supposed to be me!" He said pointing at the blanket I was cuddling with. I laughed and opened my arms to him. He came and wrapped me in his arms. "You're better than the blanket." I said looking up at him. "I know." He said and I leaned up to kiss him. He laid down flat on his back and pulled me on top of him. His hands grabbed my hips and my tongue roamed his mouth. He moaned softly and I smiled into the kiss. I was about to take his shirt off when someone yelled through the door. "Get ready for dinner!" Rocky yelled. I disconnected my lips from Riker's and responded. "Okay!" I yelled back and tried to climb off Riker. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered in my ear. "Yes I am." I said and started tickling him. He started laughing and I took the chance to climb off him. "Laura!" He whined. "Sorry!" I said and started digging through my shopping bags. I finally found the two things I was looking for. "Babe you love me right?" I asked and he nodded. "Wear this please!" I said and pulled out a matching shirt to mine. His shirt 'She's Mine!' and mine said 'He's Mine!' "Okay!" He said with no objections. He pulled off his other shirt and put on the one I got him. I did the same and the whole time he was staring at me. "Earth to Riker!" I said waving my hands in front of his face. "Sorry!" He said and I smiled at him. We walked out hand and hand to the lobby of the hotel. Ratliff and Kelly were the only ones there. "Excuse me." I said to Riker and walked over to Ratliff. "5 years of friendship and you don't tell me you have girlfriend!" I said to him. "Sorry. I didn't know you needed to know about my life." He said.

"That's not what I needed to know about. I wanted another girlfriend to complain to about how horrible you are."

"Laura!"

"What?"

"You're a meany!"

"I know." I said flipping my hair. Then Ross and Maia walked down. "What took you so long?" I asked Ross and he blushed. "Rossy!" I exclaimed and he turned even redder. "Rossy and Maia sitting in a tree-" I started but Riker placed his hand over my mouth. "Someone's being a diva tonight." He whispered in my ear. I bit his finger and his hand moved from my mouth. "Ow!" He said looking at me. "I bite things that are in my way." I said and he frowned at me. Rydel and Rocky finally walked in the lobby. "Thank you!" Ross complained. "Nice shirts." Rocky said. "Thanks." I said and he smiled at me. We all walked to our rental cars and drove to the restaurant. We all got there in one piece and were sitted. Once we ordered we all started talking. "So Laura we heard your moving." Ratliff said. "Yep. Into a new apartment so I can leave alone." I said. "That great! Now I can come over and bother you at anytime!" Ross exclaimed and I glared at him. "No! Only Riker can bother me!" I said and Riker smiled at me. "Of course. Have you heard the saying 'Bros before hoes?'" Ross asked. "Yes I have." I said. "Well stick to it." Ross said and everyone laughed. "Riker is also not my hoe. He is my manwhore." I said and Riker glared at me while everyone else laughed. "It's okay big bro." Rocky said. "How do you deal with her?" Ross asked. "Well you give her what she wants, you kiss her, and feed her then you're good." Riker said and this time I glared at him. "Thanks. No sex for you." I said and Riker looked scared. "Dude she got you." Ratliff said and everyone nodded. Soon our food came and we started eating. By the time we were done it was almost ten. We arrived at the hotel around ten thirty. "Alright everyone get sleep tonight. We are going have a packed day tomorrow. We have a concert at six. We have to be up bright and early so no sex." Rocky said. "Easy for you too say." Ross mumbled and walked with Maia to their hotel room. "Night guys." Kelly said and she and Ratliff went off. Riker and I were next. I changed in the bathroom into my pjs and crawled in bed. Riker came out in pj pants and shirtless. He crawled in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Night beautiful." He whispered. "Night." I said and fell asleep feeling. To bad she might never remember it.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the sun shining bright. I turned to look at Riker. He looked beautiful while he is sleeping. I started poking his lips. He started moving than his lips bit my finger. "Good morning to you too." I mumbled and got out of bed. "Babe! Come back." Riker muttered. "No." I said and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got showered then got dressed. I applied makeup then walked out of the bathroom. Riker was no where in sight. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to walk out the door when arms wrapped around me. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. "No. You bit my finger and it hurt." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "It okay. Now lets go eat." I said and he nodded. We walked down to the buffet to find we were the first ones there. I smiled and grabbed a plate of food. Riker came to sit next to me about a minute later. "So. 2 weeks then we get back home." I said. "Yep. Two more weeks with my beautiful girlfriend." He said and I leaned across the table to kiss him. "I get to spend to more weeks with my awesome boyfriend." I said. "So have you found a house yet?"

"Actually yea. I'm going to see it in about a month."

"Cool."

"So I was wondering. Do you want to move in with me?"

"Of course. I mean it would be weird to have sex at our parents house."

"Riker! We're in public."

"So?"

"No need to talk about our sex life." I said and he grinned at me. We talked for awhile then we were finally graced by the presence of R5. We all talked about the day and what we were going to do. Finally we finished breakfast and were ready to go to the venue R5 was playing at. We all got into our rental cars and drove to the venue. Finally after a hour we pulled up to a huge place. "Whoa!" I said and Riker smiled at me. "Get use to it Babe. You'll be seeing a lot of this." He said and we both got out of the car. We walked into the building and Riker led me to the stage. I looked out and there looked to be at least a thousand seats. "It so beautiful." I said. "Not as beautiful as you." He said and I smiled to myself. Just then everyone walked in and did the same thing I did. "Did you miss me?" A voice came from side stage. We all looked over and saw Ryland. "Ryland!" I screamed and ran over to hug him. "How are you?" I asked. "I'm good." He said. "I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown so big!" I gushed and Riker walked over. "Babe. Leave poor Ryland alone." Riker said. "But..." I started but he gave me a look. "Fine. Be like that." I said and stomped away. I stood I'm the corner for about half of rehearsal till I got hungry. "I'm hungry." I muttered and everyone looked at. "Riker I need the keys." I said and held out my hand. "Why?" He asked. I was already mad at him. Why doesn't he give me the damn keys? "I'm hungry." I said and he set down his guitar. "Me and Laura are going to get lunch." He said. "No I'm going to get lunch. You're staying here." I said and took the keys from him. "Laura-" he started. "Don't." I muttered and walked out the door but not before hearing Ross say something. "Dude you're a fucking idiot." He said and as I walked out of the venue. I climbed in the car and pulled out of the parking space. I went to the exit and looked side to side. I pulled out only to be hit by a unseen car.

-Third Person-

The car flipped and tumbled down the road. Cars gathered around and police and the ambulance were called. R5 rushed out of the venue to see Laura's rental car on its side. They all rushed to it to see blood and

knocked out Laura. Riker tried to get to her only to be pushed back by police. The ambulance soon arrived and took Laura away to the nearest hospital. R5 canceled their concert and headed down to the hospital. When Laura got to the hospital she was taken into surgery. The surgery had gone into the morning hour but finally they fixed her. She ended up with stitches in her head and some broken bones. After the sugery she went into a coma. The doctors told everyone see may lose her memory but it would more than likely come back. 1 month went by and Laura didn't wake up. 2 months went by and Laura still didn't wake up. 3 months. 4 months. 5 months. Then finally 6 months. That's when they decided to pull the plug.

-Rydel's POV-

Today is the day we say goodbye to Laura. "Rydel you go first." Ross said and I nodded. I walked into the room I became so familiar with in the past 6 months. I sat down at the chair beside Laura's bed. I grabbed her lifeless hand and the tears started falling. "Laura you are my best friend and always will be. I love you. You're like my sister. I thought that one day you would be but i guess not now huh? I always thought you would be the last of us to die. You were always so strong but I guess this was stronger than you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to save you. I hope that in another lifetime we could be friends. But for now I'll see you in my dreams. Goodbye Laura." I said and walked out on my best friend.

-Rocky's POV-

"Your turn Rocky." Rydel said as she walked out of Laura's room. I walked in and saw a lifeless body. I sat next to the girl that was once so happy but now so dead. "This is funny. I never thought I would see this day coming. I always thought it would be Someone else. Not you. You always were so happy and cool but now looking at you you're lifeless. Laura I'm going to miss you so much. Everyone is going to miss you. I thought you live to walk down the aisle with Riker. I thought you would live to have kids but now here we are. I really feel like I'm talking to air right now. Laura just know that everyone is being strong for you. In a couple hours you'll no long be on this planet. In a couple hours everyone is going to be breaking down in tears because you aren't here anymore. I just want to let you know that if you look down on us and see everyone else crying and not me it's not because I don't miss you. It's because I'm being strong for you." I said then walked out not baring to look back at my lifeless friend.

-Ratliff's POV-

"Who's next?" Ross asked after Rocky came out. "I will." I said and walked into her room. Her hair was spread across the white pillow. Her skin was a pale white. I walked over and sat at the end of her bed. "Out of the five years I've know you Laura I can't believe you're giving up. You've gone through so much in your life. Now here we both are. You haven't even experienced life yet and you're giving up. This isn't the Laura I know. If I could I would kick and scream for you but you know I can't. I have to be strong for everyone. I have to look at you like this and not cry. I know Ross and Riker are already going to cry but I'm not. I'm going to miss you dearly but if I don't get over you now I never will. I have to forget you. Everyone does even if it hurts them. You still have time to save yourself. Laura I want you to wake up but I'm not you. Only you can wake yourself up." I said and looked at her for a long time before walking out of the room and out of the hospital.

-Maia's POV-

"Maia." Ross said and squeezed my hand. I got up and walked into see my friend's body still. I walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Laura you're one of my best friends. These past weeks with you and R5 have been amazing. You are a great girl. Ross always talks about you. I know somewhere deep inside he still loves you and I know he always will. I'm fine with that though because what boy wouldn't love you? You're smart, kind, and pretty. You're every guys dream. I'm sorry everyone has to say goodbye like this. We're all going to miss you so much. I'm gonna miss you. When you leave this world don't forget us because I'll never forget you." I said and with tears in my eyes I left.

-Kelly's POV-

My turn. I walked into the room and saw a girl that use to light up the whole room. But now it was just a lifeless body on a bed. I went over to Laura and grabbed her small hand in mine. "This is really sad. I may of not know you as long as everyone else but I feel like I do. Ratliff talked about you a lot. He said you were a great friend. Said you were always there when some needed you. Now it's our turn. It's our turn to be great friends and let you go. We may not want to but this is how life works. I'm really going to miss you Laura. I wish I could of known you better. I hope to meet you again someday." I said and walked out without a glance back.

-Ross's POV-

I got up and walked into the room where my bed friend was. I sat down next to her lifeless body. "Well Laura we had a good run. Almost ten years. If you could be healthy right now we would be celebrating our 20th birthday. I guess this year I'm gonna be alone. It's gonna be weird without you. You were the glue that held us all together. Now without you we're going to fall apart. It okay though. We'll all remember you as our best friend. Once you were more than a friend but that changed. Now I love someone else and you do to. I thought that one day I might be able to call you my sister but that one guy had to change it. When I find him I will rip his throat out for you. I will never forget you Laura. No one will and if they do may god place a curse upon them." I said and took one last look at my best friend then walked out.

-Riker POV-

I walked to room and let tears stream down my face. In a matter of minutes the love of my love will be gone. I walked to her babe a caressed her cheek. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't of let you go out on your own. I should of went with you. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't want me to be like this but how can I not. I mean I just let you walk out and then I hear a crash and now we're here. I don't want to give up on you but it's useless. You haven't moved in 6 months. What am I supposed to do? Watch you get weaker and weaker. I would rather do it now than never. Just remember all those times we shared. All the kisses, all the hugs. Hell even all the fights. That's what made us the couple we were. I wouldn't haven't any other way. I wish I could of seen the day you became Mrs. Riker Lynch but not everyone gets what they want. So one last time. I'm giving up on you and letting go. I'm gonna miss you though." I said and kissed her lips one last time. I got up from the bed and was halfway to the door when I heard a voice. "Don't give up on me yet." The voice said and I turned around to see Laura with her eyes opened. "Laura?" I whispered and she smiled. "Laura!" I yelled and ran to her. "Babe! I missed you so much!" I said and hugged her. "I missed you too superstar." She said and I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

1 month later

"Riker set that box in the bedroom!" I yelled to him as I laid on the couch. We had been moving to our apartment all day and I was tired. I closed my eyes and felt Riker sit on the end of the couch. "That's the last of it." He said and I sighed. "Thank the lords." I muttered and sat up. "Now we have to unpack." He said and I groaned. "You do it."

"Why?"

"Because you're my big strong boyfriend." I said and cuddled into his side. "I know!" He said. "God you're worse than Ross!" I yelled.

"But you love me more!"

"Yes."

"Good! But I love you the most."

"No I love you more."

"No! I'm bigger I contain more love!"

"No! I have a bigger heart."

"I moan your name out more in sex."

"I moan your name louder."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yea!" I said and his lips connected with mine. "You set the bed up right?" I murmured against his lips. "Yea." He murmured back. That afternoon I'm pretty sure I won the debate.

-1 week Later-

"Riker where are we going?" I asked and he drove along the highway. "It a surprise!" He said.

"Asshole."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you just call me a asshole?"

"Whaaaat?"

"LAURA!" He yelled and I burst put laughing. We pulled into the parking lot of some fancy restaurant. Riker got out and came to my side and opened the door. I stepped out and Riker led me into the restaurant. Inside we were greeted by a waiter and were taken to our sits. We both order and the waiter left. "So what is this?" I asked. "1 year anniversary dinner." He said and I gasped.

"Dammit! I forgot."

"It's okay Laura you were in the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Don't start that." I said and he smiled at me. Our food came soon and we started eating we had a nice dinner but then he suggested desert. "Alright!" I said. I wasn't going to turn that down. I order a red velvet cupcake and Riker order chocolate cake. "So..." I started. "So.."

"What's up with R5?"

"Nothing. We're on break pretty much."

"Oh."

"It's great. I get to spend time with favorite person in the whole world."

"Awe thanks babe!" I said and our desert came. Riker almost looked nervous when it came. He started eating his chocolate cake while I started eating mine. I was about to take a bit when I saw a ring on top of the icing. "Riker?" I said and held up the ring. He looked at it and smiled. "Must of got mixed up." I said. "Nope that's ours. I just wanted to say this year has been the best year of my life. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're only twenty but I want to take you while you're mine. So Laura will you marry me?" He asked. He got on one knee with the ring in his hand. "YES!" I screamed and hugged him. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled really big. We drove home and lets say I didn't sleep that night.

-next day-

"Everyone we have something to tell you!" Riker shouted and everyone looked at us. "Laura and I are getting married!" He yelled and everyone cheered. Both me and Riker were hugged by everyone. "Maia, Rydel, and Kelly I want you guys to be my bridesmaids! Maia would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" I asked and the girls squealed. "Of course!" Maia gushed. "I can see it already!" Rocky exclaimed and walked off look a gay boy. "I thought that would be Ratliff." I said and everyone laughed. "So you're going to be my sister?" Ross asked. "Duh!" I said and Riker wrapped his arms around me. "She's going to be a Lynch." He said. "You know I like the sound of that." I said. "I do too, babe." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're getting mad for this little thing?" I yelled at Riker. "Yes! He kissed your cheek."

"So?"

"Why did you let him do it?"

"Because I knew it meant nothing!" I yelled and grabbed my car keys and purse. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out." I replied and walked out the door. I walked to my car and dialed the number to the person I could rely on. "Hello?" She said through the speaker. "Hey Maia. Are you at home?" I asked. "Yea. Why?"

"Riker."

"Oh what did the idiot do?"

"I'll tell you later. Can I come over?"

"Yea! Sure!"

"Thanks, Maia."

"Welcome." She said and I hit the end button. I drove to house and knocked on the door. She answered a few seconds later and invited me in. "So what happened?" She asked as we settled on her bed. "You know my co-star Noah?" I asked and she nodded. "Well he kissed my cheek and Riker saw the pictures and got mad." I said. "Wow someone is jealous." She said. "I know right. He should know it means nothing. If it did then I wouldn't be marrying him."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks."

"Hey can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why didn't you go to Rydel?"

"She wouldn't understand or she would tell me to go fix it. With you you actually understand all my problems."

"Awe thanks." She said just as her phone started ringing. She looked down at it then back at me. "What?" I asked. "It's Ross." She said. "Answer. Put it on speaker though." I said and she nodded. "Hey Ross." She said. "Hey babe." He said.

"What's up?"

"Riker and Laura."

"Oh. What happened?" She asked like she knew nothing. "They got in a fight and Laura left. Do you know where she is?" He asked and she looked at me again. I shook my head. "No sorry. If I do I'll tell you though."

"Alright. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Actually something came up so rain check?"

"Sure. I'll call you later." He said and the line went dead. "Why did you cancel?" I asked. "You're more important right now." She said. "Thanks."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk about you and Ross."

"Oh..."

"So what did he do for the one year mark?"

"Oh he did the sweetest thing. He took me to the beach and spelled 'I love Maia.' In the sand. Then we had a picnic on the beach."

"So you lost the V yet?"

"Yea..."

"Oh my ladybug is growing up!"

"Shut up! I'm 22 I don't need that."

"Now we just need to get Rydel a boyfriend."

"Yes! Her and Ratliff would look so great together but I don't think Kelly and him plan on breaking up."

"I know right. I wouldn't ruin a prefect relationship though."

"Very true." I said and phone started ringing. I sighed and looked at caller ID. We all know who it is. "Riker?" Maia asked and I nodded. "Answer it." She said. "Alright." I said. "Hello." I said blandly. "Laura! Oh my God where are you? You left." Riker said into the phone. "Well maybe if you would understand we were just friends we wouldn't be in this situation." I said calmly. "We can work this out. Laura come home please." He said quietly. "I can't." I said my voice cracking. "I be back soon." I said and hung up. I broke down in tears then. "It's okay." Maia said and I sobbed into her arms.

1 week later

I've been hiding out with Maia. No one knows I'm here except Maia. Today I decided it was time to go home. "Bye Maia. Thanks for everything." I said. "Anything. You're one of my best friends." She said and we hugged. I walked out the door and got in my car. I drove to mine and Riker's apartment and walked up to the door. I sighed before walking in. I would like to say everything was horrible but I wasn't. Everything was clean and in perfect place. Riker was no where in sight. I walked In our room and Riker was on the bed sleeping. I walked over to him as got in bed. "Riker." I said and he started moving. "Riker." I repeated and this time he opened his eyes. "Laura?" He asked. "Yes. I'm here." I said and he pulled me down on top of him. He covered me in kisses and I did the same to him. Truth is even when I'm mad at him I still miss him. "Don't leave me again." He murmured against my lips. "I wouldn't dream of it superstar." I said and settled into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Laur come on we have dinner with family tonight!" Riker said and I walked out of our bathroom. "You look beautiful as always." He said. "Thanks. You look sexy as always." I said and he smiled at me. We walked out to the car and drove to The Lynch household. "Ready?" Riker asked and I nodded. We both got out of the car and walked into the house. Everyone including Ratliff, Kelly, and Maia were there. "Hey guys!" I said as we walked in. "Hey!" Maia, Rydel, and Kelly said and hugged me. "How are you and Riker?" Maia asked in my ear as she hugged me. "He's been good. I think he's been a bit to nice though." I said and she smiled. "That's good." She said. "So how have the lovebirds been doing?" Ryland asked. "It's horrible." I said. "He never does anything! I mean like seriously. I have to cook, clean, and everything." I complained and everyone looked at me. "I'm joking. He's amazing as usual." I said and everyone laughed. "Time to eat!" Stormie yelled into the living room. We all herded into the kitchen and filled our plates with food. Everyone walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "So Maia and I have a announcement." Ross said and everyone looked at them. "I'm pregnant." He said and I laughed. "Wow Ross never knew I dated a girl." I said and everyone laughed. "Let me rephrase that Maia is carrying my baby." He said. "I'm happy for you guys!" I said and everyone agreed. We hugged them both and finished eating dinner. After dinner the boys and girls split up. The girls all went to Rydel's room. "So Laura when are we going to start planning the wedding?" Rydel asked. "Soon. We have to either have the wedding early or later because I want miss thing to be able to fit in a bridesmaid dress." I said and everyone laughed. "By the way I want you all to be bridesmaids." I said and they all nodded. "So guess who has a boyfriend!" Rydel exclaimed and we all looked at her. "Who?!" Kelly asked. "His name is Jacob. He is really sweet and nice." Rydel said dreamily. "Alright. Even I don't talk about Riker like that." I said. "That is a lie." Maia said and I frowned at her. Rydel continued to talk about her boyfriend when I got a text from Riker.

To Laura

From Riker

Hey Babe :) wanna get out of here?

I smiled and replied.

To Riker

From Laura

Yes! :)

"I most leave. Prince Charming is calling." I said and the girls smiled. "Be safe." Maia said while wiggling her eyebrows. "Okay." I said and walked out of Rydel's bedroom. Riker was leaning against the wall but when he saw me he pushed off it. "Hey." He said as we walked out to the car. "Hi." I said back.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you liked my family."

"I do. I just want to go home an watch a movie."

"Will do." He said and we walked into our apartment. I walked to our bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. I walked out and Riker was sitting on the bed shirtless and in sweatpants. "Movie time." I said and turned on the tv. Riker sat behind me and pulled me in between his legs. I settled on breaking dawn part 2. "Do we really have to watch this?" He asked. "Yes." I replied and he groaned. "I love you!" I said and I could see his smirk. "I love you too." He said back. We then settled into silence and watched the movie. At the credits Riker started kissing my neck. "Riker..." I moaned softly and his lips reached my lips. I kissed him back gently but by the second the kiss grew rougher. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he pulled me on top of him. His shirt came off and I ran my hands along his stone hard abs. He moaned softly into my mouth. I smiled and his hand reached the hem of my tank top. I moved his hand away and kissed him harder. Soon he pulled away. "Why not?" He whined. "I'm tired." I said and he frowned. "Meany." He pouted. "Be mad at me but you know you're tired to." I said and pulled the cover over us. He yawned and I laughed. "You're right." He said and wrapped his arms around me. "Night." He said. "Night superstar." I said and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"You look amazing!" Maia said rubbing her baby bump. "My baby is growing up!" My mom said and Kelly, Rydel, and Maia laughed. I looked in the mirror. I had tried on so many other dresses but this one felt right. It hugged my curves then at the waist it it flowed out into a puffy skirt. "I think this is the one!" I said and everyone agreed. "I'm getting it." I said and went back to the dressing room. The attendant helped me out of the dress and I got dressed back in my other clothes. I walked out of the dressing room to meet everyone. "So we have the my dress down and yours to so we're good." I said. "Yep. Now we have to get our boyfriends looking good." Kelly said and Maia snorted. "Please my boyfriend looks good in anything." She said. "So does mine!" I said. We all walked out to my car when my phone started ringing. "Hey babe." I said. "Hey beautiful. Are you done shopping?" Riker asked. "Yes."

"Great. So you and the girls are cake testing tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Everyone is coming home now?"

"Yes. We're actually pulling into the driveway."

"Oh cool. See ya in a few."

"Kay." I said hung up. The girls all got out of the car just as the boys' car pulled in. Everyone hopped out and walked in the house. I was walking down the hall to the bathroom when I was grabbed by the waist. I was pulled into Riker's room by the one and only Riker. "Hey." He whispered huskily in my ear. "Hello." I said.

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"Did you find your dress?"

"Actually I found my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Do I get to see?"

"Nope." I said and he whined softly in my ear. I laughed quietly and bit his earlobe gently. "You'll see soon." I said and left him standing alone. I walked to the the bathroom and went then went out to where almost everyone was standing. Maia and Ross had disappeared. "So what are we doing for the next couple of weeks?" Ratliff asked. "Well we have cake testing-" I started. "CAKE!" Ryland and Rocky yelled. "Girls only. Then we have to get place to cater and a few minor thing then we're done." I finished. "No cake for boys?" Riker asked in a baby voice. "Yes. I already told you this on the phone." I said.

"But... You love me."

"Yeah I do but my love for cake is way more."

"Meany!" He said in his baby voice again and crossed his arms. "Wow! This us how you guys fight? I should come over more often!" Ratliff joked. "I would but I'm afraid of what they do." Rocky said and shivered. "Oh my gosh. Thanks now I have that image in my head!" Rydel yelled at him. "Wow. I never knew we would scare everyone that much." I said to Riker. "I know right!" He said and we both laughed. "So when's the baby coming?" Ryland asked. "I about 3 months." Maia responded. "Yay! Now when do I get another sister?" Rydel asked. "Well... You see... I already asked her..." Ross said and I glared at Maia. "You're cheating on me. With my best friend? How could you?" I asked fake sobbing. "I'm sorry but I couldn't decide. You're both so amazing. I don't know what to do! I'm marrying him but I want you too!" She fake sobbed and everyone looked at us. "What? Friend humor." I said. "You guys really need to catch up." Maia said and I laughed. "I'm scared of what they'll plan." Ross whispered to Riker. "I am too bro. I am too." Riker whispered back. "You two are horrible whispers." I whispered loudly and everyone laughed. We all continued talking till we all decided to get home. Riker and I arrived home at around 11 at night. "Do what do you want to do?" Riker asked. "Sleep." I said and jumped on our bed. "Works for me." He said and jumped in bed after me. I climbed under the covers not bothering to change. "Night." I said. "Night." He said and I fell asleep.

4 hours later

I can't sleep. I laid here for 2 hours and haven't slept a wink. Riker on the other hand was snoring softly. Little jackass. I got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. I sighed and got water. I leaned against the counter and drank the water. I don't know why I couldn't sleep. It was so stupid. I sipped my cup but nothing came out. I set the cup down and walked into the living room. I turned on the tv and watched reruns of Austin and Ally. The episode one right now was when Austin and Ally finally kissed. I smiled and remember how that was my first kiss. It still couldn't compare to Riker though. He was the one I loved and I always would no matter what. "Laura?" A voice said from behind me. I turned my torso around and saw it was Riker. "Hey." I said and patted the sit next to me. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep." I said.

"You could of woke me up."

"But you looked so happy."

"I'm happier when I'm with you."

"Thanks."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said and he smiled at me. He kissed me softly then pulled away. "I love you, Laura. I always will." He said. "I love you too, Superstar. I always will. I always have. I just didn't realize it." I said and he smiled at me. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked. "I actually like it right here." I said. He didn't say anything else. He just pulled a blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him then settled into his arms finding sleep. That night I dreamt about our future. It wasn't perfect but as long as he was in it I was fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lol. I love reading your reviews. I'm planning on ending the storyv in a couple of chapters. I think I'll do a sequel. Do you want a sequel? Whatever. Like 3 more chapters. Alright bye. I live you all!**

"CUPCAKES!" I yelled and ran into mine and Riker's apartment. On the counter was a tray of cupcakes. I was about to eat one when it was snatched out of my hands. "HEY!" I yelled and saw it was Riker. "No cupcakes. They're mine." He said simply and I stepped forward. He took a step back from me. "Fine. I'll get it out of you somehow." I said and he smiled then walked away with the cupcake still in hand. I ran behind him and jumped on him just as he turned around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He dropped the cupcake and wrapped his arms around me. "Wanna give it to me yet?" I asked. "Nope." He replied. I leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe gently. "Now?" He still shook his head. I started kissing his neck as he moaned softly. "Now?" He shook his head again as I kissed his lips. He bit my bottom lip but I kept my mouth shout firmly. "Now?" I asked. "Yes." He growled. "Now let me kiss you." Then his lips were on mine again. This time when he but my lip I let him in. His tongue explored every part in my mouth as I moaned softly. He started walking towards our room. I pulled away and started kissing his neck. He reached our room finally and dropped me on the bed. He then proceeded to climb on top of me. He connected our lips and I took off his shirt. I flipped us over so I was straddling his stomach. I took off my shirt and went back to kissing him. The rest is history.

2 hours later

"I still want that cupcake." I murmured. "I want you." He said.

"But you already have me."

"But I always want you."

"I'll always want cupcakes."

"This is why I fell in love with you." He said. Right then a question popped in my head. "How long have you been in love with me?" I asked him. "I think I started falling for you the day I met you five years ago."

"I think I loved you since the day I first met you but I just never came to that conclusion."

"Well I'm glad you realized it. I dot know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"Same here." I said and he kissed me again.

-THE BIG DAY!-

"Are you ready?" My dad asked. "Yes." I said and hooked my arm through his. Maia and Ross walked down the aisle, then Ratliff and Kelly, Rydel and Rocky, Ryland walked alone. 'Here comes the bride' started playing softly as I clutched my dad's arm. "Don't let me fall." I said. "Never." My dad said and we started walking down the aisle. My eyes met with Ross's and he smiled at me. I smiled softly then met eyes with the love of my life. We reached the alter and my dad handed my hand to Riker. We joined hands and the pastor started after a long bible verse it was time to say vows. "Laura I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You know how to cheer someone up an I don't know what I would do without you. I always thought you would end up with Ross. But you chose me and I'm really happy. I can't wait to spend the rest if my life with you." Riker said and I was in tears by the end. "Riker let me start off by saying I love you. I always thought I would end up with Ross to. See I wanted to be with him but then I realized I was in love with you. Much to my dismay I tried to deny it but I couldn't. Over time my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger. That to the point even Ratliff started to notice. You should really thank him because he's the reason this all happened. He told me to look into my heart and see who I wanted. I only saw one thing. That thing was you. I'm happy with you and I'm glad I chose you. I couldn't be any happier to be standing here right in front of you." I said and everyone in the crowd awed. "Do you Riker Lynch take Laura Marano to be your wife?" The preacher asked. "I do." Riker said simply. "Do you Laura Marano take Riker Lynch to be your husband?" The preacher asked once more. "I do." I said without hesitation. "You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said once the rings were placed on our fingers. Riker kissed me before pulled away smiling. "Everyone! Mrs. And Mr. Riker Lynch!" The preacher shouted and everyone stood up and clapped. Riker and I walked down the aisle as flowers rained over head. I was quickly pulled to the side to be changed out of my wedding dress in a skin tight beige dress. I walked out to the reception to see all my friends and new family. "Welcome to the family." Stormie said. "Thanks mom!" I said and smiled. I walked over to where Maia, Ross, and their baby, Miranda, were sitting. "Hey sis!" Ross said. "Hello." I said. "How's my little baby doing?" I asked pinching Miranda's cheeks and she giggled. "Auntie Laura!" She cooed. That right Laura was one her first words. "Hi baby." I said and Maia handed her to me. "What time did she wake you up this morning?" I asked a tired Maia. "4:00 A.M. Wanna know what she was screaming? Auntie Laura!" Maia said and threw her hands up. "I'm her favorite aunt! Right baby?" I asked Miranda, who clapped her hands excitedly. "Maybe she knew I was getting married." I said and Ross and Maia both laughed. "I'm sure." Ross Said. Just then Riker came up behind me. Miranda pinched Him in the arm. I may of forgot to mention she doesn't like him. "Ouch!" He whined and Glared at Miranda who giggled. "awe she's taking after her daddy!" Maia said and kissed Ross. Miranda made a sound which sounded like a sound of disgust. "It's okay. Wait till you figure put what they did to make you. Then you'll be really grossed out." I muttered and Riker chuckled. "Well I must take me wife away from you for a couple minutes." Riker said. "Okay." Ross said and held his hands out for Miranda. I gave Miranda and kiss on the forehead before handing her to Ross. Riker grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd to the dance floor. "Alright everyone it's time to let the couple have their first dance." The DJ said and everyone cleared off the dance floor. The music to my song Halo started playing as Riker pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close so our foreheads were touching. We slow dance for the whole song. Soon other people were grabbing someone special and pulling them close. Ratliff and Kelly, Rydel and Jake, Rocky and some girl I didn't know, Ross and Maia, Ryland and Savanna, a girl from high school. We all dance for a long time till finally it was time to eat. We all sat down at our tables and the food came. Ross stood up and hit his glass with a spoon softly. Everyone had their eyes on him. "So it finally happened. My brother and my best friend are happy. I'm happy for them. I'm glad they're together because they're what holds R5 together. They're the glue and they fix everything that is broken. They found found something in each other that was worth fighting for. They've been through so much in the last year and a half. They've had their fight but since they love eachother they always get through it. I hope that one day everyone who already hasn't will find their other half. I know I already have and I'm glad that my best friend did to. Welcome to the Family Laura. All I wish for my best friend and brother is a healthy future." Ross finished. I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. The rest of the reception went by fast. Now t was time for the honey moon. Our plane had just landed in Paris. We got off the plane and got to the condo that was rented to us for two whole weeks. "So whatcha wanna do?" Riker asked. "Maybe a little of this." I said and kissed him. "This." Then jumped on him making him land on bed with me on top of him. "This too." I said and bit his ear lobe softly. "I'm good with this." He said and pulled me into a kiss. You know what happens next.


	15. Chapter 15

"Riker wake up." I said shaking him. "Mmmm." He moaned and pulled me on top of him. "Riker!" I whined. "Mine." He muttered and tightened his grip on me. "I want to go see Paris!" I said. "No." He muttered. "I'll go alone. Or better yet I'll find a boy to show me around." I said and he opened his eyes and looked at me. "No." He muttered. "Please." I begged kissing his jawline. "Fine." He said and I kissed him quickly before jumping off of him. "Yay!" I said and ran to the bathroom to change. I got dressed in a floral print dress with a red sweater and matching flats. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth before walking out. Riker was still getting dressed and he was shirtless. I stared at his abs when I heard him chuckle. "What?" I asked staring at his face now. "You like what you see?" He asked. "Of coarse. It's mine though. Only mine." I said as I walked to him and put my arms around him. "Well I'm good you're only mine." He said and kissed my lips gently. "Now put a shirt on and lets go." I said and handed him his shirt. We walked out of the condo hand and hand. "So what are we doing?" He asked. "Breakfast." I stated and we walked to a little cafe across the street. We both order and our food soon came. "So two weeks in Paris." I said. "Yes. I already know what we're doing." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes!" I yelled and everyone in the cafe looked at me weird. "This is why i love you." He said and I smiled at him. We ate breakfast then paid and left. "To the big tower thingy!" I said and he chuckled. "Whatever you say." He said and I smiled to him. We walked over to the big tower thingy and Riker took pictures. "Hold on." He said to me then walked away. "Hi can you take a picture of me and my wife?" He asked some girl and she nodded. They both walked over and Riker came to me. He put his arm around my waist and smiled at the camera. I did the same and the girl took the picture. Riker thanked the girl and we walked around. "We have to get everyone something!" I said and Riker groaned. "Why?" He asked. "Because I love my family." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine." He muttered an I pulled him into a shop. We went in a shop an I started looking for things for Maia, Kelly, Rydel, and Miranda. Riker looked for things for Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland. We both came to the counter and I laughed at what he got. We bought everything then walked to the condo. I dropped all my bags on the bed as soon as we got there. Riker did the same then smiled at me. "What?" I asked and he pushed me up against the walk of the bedroom. He didn't say anything he just started kissing my neck. I moaned softly and I felt him smirk against my neck. I hooked my fingers with his belt loops and pulled him closer. That caused him to growl and bit down on my neck harder. I smiled and put my hands up his shirt. I ran my hands across his abs and his breathing started to get heavier. He stopped kissing my neck and took his shirt off. He connected our lips and my finger traced his chest. His hands grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist a his tongue explored my mouth. He walked over to the bed and dropped me on it. His hands reached the hem of my dress and I pulled it off. I looked up into his lust filled eyes and smiled at him. I pulled him down into another kiss. My hands fumbled with his belt. Finally I got it undone and his pants came off. He undid my bra and threw it somewhere around the room. I moaned as he gave me breast a soft squeeze. He smiled into the kiss then pulled away to look at me. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said and the rest of the day was great.

-3 weeks later-

"World tour?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry. You know I can't give this up." Riker said and tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "I know but we haven't even been back for a week." I said and let my tears flow freely. "I know babe. I don't want to go but you know this a big opportunity." He said. I didn't stay anything I just crawled into his arms and cried. He covered me in kisses and rocked me back and forth.

-5 days later-

Today's the day my hubby has to leave for 5 months. "Bye Laura." He said and I hugged him even tighter. "I don't want you too leave." I muttered and he chuckled. "I know babe. But you can come see me." He said. "I know but I want to sleep with you every night." I said and he smiled. I kissed him hard on the lips before letting go of him. "Bye." I said and watched him walk away. Maia, Kelly, and I walked over to each other. "Well there they go." I said. "I'm going to miss them." Kelly said and Maia and I nodded.

-3 months later-

"Ryland!" I yelled as I saw him across the airport. "Hey Laur!" He said and hugged Maia and Kelly then smiled at Miranda. "Ready to go?" He asked and we all nodded. My smart brother booked us tickets to see our boyfriends and husbands. We drive to the hotel they were staying at and Ryland showed us their rooms. "Here Sis." Ryland said and handed me the key to Riker's room. I walked in and Riker was on his bed on his phone. He looked up and dropped phone when he saw me. He jumped off the bed and picked me up then twirled me around. "Hello to you to." I said when he set me down. "Hey beautiful. How is he doing?" He asked and rubbed my tummy. "He is very good. You can see my bump." I said and pulled me shirt up. He smiled and kissed me. "I can't wait to see him." He said and I smiled. "I can't either."


	16. Chapter 16

"PUSH!" The nurse yelled and I pushed harder. Sudden the room was filled with a new born baby's cry. I smiled at Riker who had tears in his eyes. "Here he is." The nurse said and set my baby in my hands. He had my brown eyes and Riker's blonde hair. "What are you going to name him?" She asked. "Grayson Matthew Lynch." I said and Riker smiled down at me. "Alright. Rest up Mrs. Lynch." The doctor said to me and I nodded. Riker held out his hands for Grayson and I handed him to him. "Hi baby." He said to Grayson and Grayson made a sound. "Awe." A voice said at the door way. Riker and I looked up and saw nurse. "Mrs. Lynch needs to rest. You can have the baby for a little bit longer than we need to check him out." The nurse said and I nodded. Riker kissed me gently before walking out the door. Soon I fell asleep to the beeping of the machines.

-8 months later-

"They're so cute!" Maia said as she looked at Grayson and Paige. Paige was Ratliff and Kelly's girl. She was born a couple days after Grayson. Grayson and Paige were sitting next to eachother while holding hands. "Awe!" Rydel said taking pictures. "Grayson?" Paige asked and we all froze. "Did she just?" I asked and they all nodded. "Paige?" Grayson asked right back. "Oh my god. He just said his first word!" I yelled. Ratliff, Riker, Jake, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland ran in the room. "What's wrong babe?!" Riker asked worriedly. "He just said his first word." I said and Riker smiled. "What was it?" He asked. "Paige." I said and He looked at Ratliff. "Paige just said Grayson." Kelly said and Ratliff and Riker shared another look. "That's so cool!" Rocky said. "It really is." Ryland said. "Well we know who is going to end up with eachother in the end." Ross said. "We do. I can't wait either." I said and looked at all the children. Miranda, Lyra Rydel's and Jake's kid, Grayson, and Paige. We were all happy that's all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

Well here it is. The epilogue of Really? This has been awesome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. There will be a sequel. I don't know when But there will be one but for now here is the epilogue! I love you!

I picked up Grayson and he smiled at me. "Who do you love?" I asked. "Paige! I wuvs Paige!" He yelled and I looked at Everyone. "See I told you. You all thought I was lying!" I said and everyone laughed. "Grayson!" Paige yelled and waddled over to me. She pulled at my leg. I looked down at her and smiled. I set Grayson down in the floor next to Paige. "Hey I wanna play!" Miranda yelled and walked over to Grayson and Paige. All three played while Lyra sat with Rydel and Jake. Rydel went over and sat her die. Next to Grayson. Grayson grabbed her and hugged her like a teddy bear. "Huh?" Lyra said. She slowly put her arms around him and I looked at Rydel. "He's going to be a player." Rydel said. "Just like his Dad!" Rocky said and Riker tackled him. "Oh my god. You guys are so childish." I said and Riker looked at me. "Come on Babe." He said and I shook my head. I suddenly thrown into a pile of boys. "Ross!" I yelled and punched him in the arm. "Momma!" Grayson yelled and jumped on Ross. "No!" Grayson screamed. "Bad!" He said hitting Ross in the chest. "Oh my." Maia said and I smiled. I picked Grayson up. "Good boy." I said and he gave me a toothy grin. Riker came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Hey little man. How are you?" Riker asked Grayson. "Good dada!" Grayson responded. I looked around at the people who had been in my life forever. I had the perfect family. A beautiful baby boy. Most importantly I found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I looked at Miranda. I saw and girl that was gonna grow up to be just like her dad. She was going to be someone important in this world one day. I looked at Lyra. She was gonna be just like her mom. She is gonna find something and never let go of it. I looked at Paige. I saw someone who was going to be just like Ratliff. She was gonna stand up for what she thought was right. Then I looked at my baby. I saw someone who was gonna be like his father. He was gonna fall in love and boy be afraid to admit it. All these children's stories were just beginning. I couldn't wait to see who they turned out to be. I couldn't way to see how my future turned away. This is a cliche ending but it doesn't matter. It was the ending I was asking for all along.


End file.
